The inventive concept relates to an auxiliary power supply device and an electronic system employing the same, and more particularly, to an auxiliary power supply device that may efficiently and simply detect whether an auxiliary power source device is abnormal with no or little additional power consumption and overhead to help to improve the reliability of an electronic system, and an electronic system employing the auxiliary power supply device.
An auxiliary power supply device can be used to prevent data loss due to sudden power-off (SPO) in a solid state drive. However, assuming that more than one auxiliary power sources are used, even when one of the auxiliary power sources is abnormal, the other auxiliary power sources may be damaged and thus may not function normally. A conventional secondary battery or capacitor may be used as an auxiliary power source, but may have high power consumption and may be too large for some applications.